Twenty to TwentyFive Pages
by EverPlotting
Summary: Just a short drabble in which Naruto is on an educational voyage and Sasuke is being his usual apathetic self. A story of friendship, muffins, and an annoying paper.


**Before I go any further with this, I would like to say that this was not intended to be yaoi. If that's how you want to read into it, fine, but just know, the intent was to convey a close friendship. That being said, if I receive reviews demanding a lemon I may respond in a slightly annoyed tone. Just warning you up front.  
**

**This story is based on a paper that I had to write a while back; I actually wrote this in the process of writing the paper because I was having paper-writer's block (it exists) and needed something to clear my brain. The other 'events' -- there isn't much of a plot to this -- are based on other occurrences with various friends of mine all combined into one character. I was actually really hesitant about posting this because I wrote it simply to de-stress myself, so its not very exciting, but it was collecting dust in my writing folder and so I figured, why not?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. This story and all elements of the plot are property of EverPlotting**

* * *

The cursor is sending me cryptic messages. I just know it. Look at it, blinking there.

Blink.

Blink.

I really want to sigh, but I think if I sigh one more time, Sasuke's going to come over here and smack me upside the head. Apparently this whole situation is my fault; that's Sasuke's opinion. Really I'm only trying to better myself and expand my education.

Of all the classes, what made me decide that Gov was a good idea? Not that I can complain to Sasuke. He'll just say, "I warned you," and glare at me like its my fault.

~ o ~ o ~

"Hey Sasuke, I think I'm going to sign up for Government."

Sasuke looked at my like I had grown a third head. "Have you lost your mind? Do you know how much work that class is?"

"You should take it with me," I supplied. It wasn't an impossible dream.

Sasuke snorted. "If you want to spend your time in educational hell, that's fine, but don't drag me into it."

"You're ridiculous. How many AP classes are you taking anyway?"

Sasuke slid his tentative schedule across the table to me like they do in those heist movies where someone's making a large bid on something.

I allowed my eyes to roam quickly over the sheet. I spotted Bio, Stat, Calc, Psych, Physics, Lit and P.E. All – except gym – were proceeded by the formidable initials 'AP,' allowing them all to line up very neatly on Sasuke's paper.

"Wow. That's a lot of APs," I responded, a tone of awe edged into my voice more than I would have liked. "Alright. I can understand why you don't want another addition to this rather daunting list."

~ o ~ o ~

That was at the end of last year. Before the summer was over, Sasuke had dropped out of Psych and Physics, making him, officially, the biggest bum ever. Sasuke was taking four courses this year. FOUR. It's no wonder he gets straight As – he gave himself time to work on all of his crap. Not to mention, Sasuke's a math wizard. Number's obey him. It's creepy. So don't even think that Stat and Calc are challenging to Sasuke; he only wants to make the Ivy's salivate for a while.

Conclusion: I work my ass off only to have Sasuke (and a few others) beat me out for valedictorian. It'll be interesting to see Sasuke make the speech, though. He hates people.

Anyway, enough brooding over that bastard. I have a paper to work on.

"Naruto, stop sighing. It can't be that bad," Sasuke says from his side of the room.

"It's just annoying. Kakashi's not even going to grade it. I guarantee we'll do peer grading," I reply.

"So why are you stressing?"

"'Cause its long," I whine. It really is long. I finally finished the essay portion, but there's additional short-answer questions. Apparently by the time I'm finished this is supposed to take up twenty to twenty-five pages. No joke; it says it on the assignment.

I hear Sasuke chuckle at my pain. Sadist. The cursor is mocking me again.

I nearly jump as a feel Sasuke's hands on my shoulders. I was too memorized by the cursor to hear him mosey over to my desk. Fortunately, Sasuke doesn't laugh at my spastic motion. Instead, he leans his face closer to mine and asks what he can do to help.

"What?" I don't function well when I'm surprised.

"You're stressed out. What can I do to help you?" he repeats.

"Could you go grab me a muffin or something? Nothing big. I just need a snack," I suggest.

"I have a better idea. We'll go together. You need a break." Sasuke always has the best counter-offers. It's too bad I'm easily distracted. "Don't worry about wasting too much time," Sasuke says suddenly, "I'll keep an eye on the clock for you." He knows me far too well.

"That sounds...nice." There's really no other word for it.

It is a very Sasuke-esque thing to do though – to know exactly what I need. Not what I think I need either; I'm almost never right about that. Sasuke just seems to know without even trying.

Jerk.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet.  
**


End file.
